I'm Sorry
by justareader13
Summary: Artie says something to Brittany that he feels he should've a long time ago.


**Hi! So this is my first official Bartie fic, so I hope I did well.**

Artie's POV

"_You're the only in this school who hasn't called me that." _

Her words kept going through my head. I messed up, calling Brittany stupid knowing how she felt about it. I wanted to tell her sorry but Santana, seeming to know this, kept Brit away from me. But I didn't care I would say what I need to or sing it, rather. With that in mind I rolled to Mr. Schue's room, knocking on the door I entered.

"Hey, Mr. Schue, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure, Artie, What's up?" he said, looking quizzically at me

"Nothing much, I just wanted to know if I could sing a song in Glee today, it's really important to me and necessary that I sing it."

"Oh, sure thing, Artie."

"Thanks Mr. Schue." And with that I rolled away leaving him to papers.

"Buenos Tardes, clase." Before he could any farther Quinn raised her hand.

"Yes Quinn." She cleared her throat and stood up like she was gonna say something important

"I'd just like to remind everyone that prom's coming up and ballots are closing soon, you know what to do." She said with a smile, an obvious indication of what she wanted us to do, but I'd already voted for Lauren anyway so I didn't care much.

"Yeah, vote for anyone who's not you." Mercedes said she was still bitter about the whole Quinn ditching her situation.

"Mercedes," Mr. Schue said warningly to her, "thank you for reminding us Quinn. Now as I was saying." Looking at me in a signal to say I was up, I got a little nervous but I was ready, but was unfortunately interrupted again by Rachel this time

"Actually, Mr. Schue I was going through the regulation books once again and I was right, the amount of sequins Tina, Kurt, Ms. Pillsbury and Mercedes want to put on the dresses is prohibited, now personally I don't care what you do to the other's dresses but make sure to put rhinestones on mines I want it to make my eyes pop and to be the perfect balance of glitz and glam that will accentuate me and Finn's voices perfectly and—,"

"Rachel! Shh. Will you guys stop interrupting me, I was gonna say Artie would like to sing something. So Artie if you will." Puck patted my shoulder in reassurance, and I rolled to the middle while Mr. Schue sat the rest,

"Um, I'm singing for Brittany," she snapped out of her daze then looking at me with sad, doe eyes.

"I shouldn't have said what I said. You're not stupid Brit, you're one of the most observant people I've ever met and I miss being your boyfriend whose legs don't work. I love you and I'm sorry."

I queued the music and it started to flow through the room, my voice weaving through it, my gaze never wavering from Brit's though I could feel Santana glaring a hole through me,

_**Oh I had a lot to say, was thinking on my time away**__**  
><strong>__**I missed you and things weren't the same**__**  
><strong>__**'Cause everything inside it never comes out right**__**  
><strong>__**And when I see you cry, it makes me want to die**__****_

_**I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue**__**  
><strong>__**I'm sorry about all things I said to you**__**  
><strong>__**And I know, I cant take it back.**__**  
><strong>__**I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds**__**  
><strong>__**And baby, the way you make my world go round**__**  
><strong>__**And I just wanted to say, I'm sorry**__****_

_**This time I think, I'm to blame**__**  
><strong>__**It's harder to get through the days**__**  
><strong>__**You get older and blame turns to shame**__**  
><strong>__**'Cause everything inside it never comes out right**__**  
><strong>__**And when I see you cry, it makes me want to die**__****_

_**I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue**__**  
><strong>__**I'm sorry about all things I said to you**__**  
><strong>__**And I know, I cant take it back**__**  
><strong>__**I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds**__**  
><strong>__**And baby, the way you make my world go round**__**  
><strong>__**And I just wanted to say, I'm sorry**__****_

_**Every single day, I think about how we came all this way**__**  
><strong>__**The sleepless nights and the tears you cried**__**  
><strong>__**It's never too late to make it right**__**  
><strong>__**Oh yeah**__****_

_**Sorry**____**  
><strong>__**I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue**__**  
><strong>__**I'm sorry about all things I said to you**__**  
><strong>__**And I know, I cant take it back**__**  
><strong>__**I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds**__**  
><strong>__**And baby, the way you make my world go round**__**  
><strong>__**And I just wanted to say, I'm sorry**_

Everyone clapped and all the girls, save for Santana, and I had tears in our eyes. I rolled over to where she sat, tears falling miserably down her face,

"I really am sorry, and I hope that you can forgive me one day. I really do love you, Brit-Brat." She dried her tears and looked uncertain she spared a glance towards Santana who shook her head 'no' with a glare on her face towards us, before looking towards me again and getting down on one knee,

"Artie Abrams, will be my boyfriend whose legs don't work, again?" she said with a smile

"Yes." I said grinning and she reached up and our lips touched for the first time in what seemed like forever, and I felt whole again.


End file.
